Is there a thing such as love?
by NuttyAcorn
Summary: Added ch.2 The one that lives forever
1. Default Chapter

~I lie still on the ground of Gaea watching the stars and the mystic moon floating from above. My heavy eyes dropped and I wander into a dream. I saw Allen standing on the edge of the mountain holding out his bloody sword. His eyes filled with pleasure, but yet fill with sadness. A terror has struck my mind as I saw the corpse next to Allen. It was Van. No! VAN!!!!~

Is there a thing such as love?

        Hitomi bolted straight up with the sweat pouring out on her face. Such a scary dream, she quickly stares at Van who was sleeping on the ground next to Escaflowne. Van kind face reassure her that nothing is going to happen, but yet there is an uneasy feeling inside of her. She fears that she is going to be separated from him and forever more lose him.

"Why are fates so tedious towards we infidel? Couldn't our lives be a peaceful journey without the storm…without the Zaibach Empire ever so strong."

"Yawn…what are you yapping about?" Merle woke up.

"Oh Merle, I'm afraid…"

"Quit being a scaredy cat. Things are going to happen and there's no stopping it, it is called fate. So go back to sleep before you startle Van. We got a big day tomorrow."

"Merle, sometimes you surprise me."

"Whatever."

~-~-~

        "How far are we from the Zerian fortress?" Merle whines.

        "We're almost there." Van answered.

        "Who are the Zerian?"

        "The Zerian are the people known for their black magic. Zaibach controlled them until the other countries came to their defense."

        "So they owe us a favor you see." Merle added.

        "I see…"

        "It took nine years to free the Zerian, countless have lost their lives thousands are from my country. After the war their country flourish as they modernize and manufacture guymelefs. It will be good if we could get them to be on our side."

~-~-~

        Zerian is a country that has modernized beyond the others. Futuristic machines powered by dragon energists have taken over manual labors; it's the city that the light will always shine even in the darkest night. Ruled by an emperor whose lives beyond any other human beings. 

        "Welcome to Zeria, Van of Fanelia."

        "Your highness it is my pleasure to be in your presence."

        "Please, you and your friends may stand and speak."

Hitomi lifted herself up and look at the emperor. He doesn't seem to be old at all; she could have mistaken him for her age. Yet, his silver hair does intrigue her. And his sparkling blue eyes shines with hidden aura. 

        "Why don't we talk alone while your company rest? Show them to the guest room. Come Van, there is someone else I like you to meet."

Hitomi and Merle was escorted to their room. Hitomi wonders who is the person that the emperor was going to show Van, is it someone she knows?

~-~-~

"Hitomi." 

"Yes, Van? It have been a long time since we have some times together."

"Yes it has. I-

Van seized Hitomi hand as he put it on his breast.

"Can you feel my heart?"

"Van…"

"I want to give it to you." he whispered.

 He put his lips on hers. Hitomi put her arms around him and hold him tightly into her grasp and they kiss…

        "Hitomi wake up! Wake up!"

        "What is it Merle?"

        "We're in trouble! They got Van!"

        "What!? What has happened?"

        "They double cross us, they're working for Zaibach. Lets get going we have to save Lord Van."

        Merle grabbed Hitomi and ran outside. The two girls quickly headed toward the end of the corridor, which will lead them to the basement. 

        "Hitomi which way do we go now? Left? Right? Forward?" the frantic Merle asked. Hitomi quickly focus on her power.

        "Right!"

        They quickly make their way over passing several guards who was half asleep. The cold hall of the dungeon reminds Hitomi of her fears. Frantically they ran for what seems like hours and they constantly a hiting fork in their direction. 

        "Stop." Hitomi signal Merle. They pressed against the wall and took a peek at the corner. Two Zerian guard in armor guards the door with their sword aside. 

        "What should we do?" Hitomi asked.

        "Where are you two planning to go?" the voice behind them asked.

        The two were escorted to the dungeon where Van was kept. 

        "Lord Van! You're safe." Merle shouted excitedly.

        "Van, I was so worried…"

        "It's all right, they didn't do anything to me."

        "So what do they want?"

        "They want you…Hitomi."

        "Why her?"

        "They are going to use her to open a gateway to the Mystic Moon. But not to worry I won't let them Hitomi."


	2. The one that lives forever

"Hitomi!" Van scream as he seized her hand. 

"Van, help me!" Hitomi cries as the guard takes her away.

"Hitomi…I will save you…"

~-~-~

"Welcome, Hitomi of the Mystic Moon." 

"Your highness…"

"Hitomi, Zaibach has informed me about you, and I find you very intriguing…very alluring."

        The emperor moved closer to her. She can feel his bony fingers on her shoulder, and his breath near her neck as he sniff her hair. Then he stares into her eyes, where his blue stars fixed on hers. His smile was senile, yet sweet.

        "Hitomi, you and I share a quite a deal of fate."

        "I do not understand your highness." Hitomi turned away from the gaze.

        "We both are from the Mystic Moon." he whisper and turn her face back to his. 

        "How can it be?"

        "You're here aren't you?"

        "But, you surpass the human age, it's impossible that you are from the Mystic Moon."

        "Yes, I am quite old. It is because I got here 'bout three hundred years ago."

        "How come you are still alive?" Hitomi stepped away.

        "…Blood my dear.  Guards seize her."

        "No! Let me go!" Hitomi tried to resist.

        "Let me get a bite of your fresh flesh." 

        "Stop right there you freak." a voice interrupted.

        "Dilandau? What are you doing here?"

        "Sion, looks like you're still up to your old game again. Zaibach is here to take her away. You better not put a single mark on her, or else this is the end of your miserable life."

        "Careful on your words Dilandau, or it's going to be your last." Sion smirked.

         " I'll deal with you later." Dilandau left with Hitomi.


End file.
